


My first love, My first heartbreak

by akishima_naruren



Series: Viewfinder Angsty Stories [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akishima_naruren/pseuds/akishima_naruren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Akihito admitted his feelings for Asami, what should he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My first love, My first heartache

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction for a manga, and please spare my English for it's not my mother language. ^_^

**_AKIHITO’S POV_ **

_I hated him_. I do really hate him. The first time we encountered each other was a disaster. It was just one of my normal jobs as an undercover photographer when I came across his hidden business. I was spotted immediately but I fought and escaped the first time but the second time we met, I didn’t realize that it was the beginning of the sweet hell of my everyday life.

Who could have thought that a man like me would be raped by another man all over again? But what scared me the most is how my body reacted to him. Everyone who was raped should be scared of the man right? But not me! I wanted to get revenge yet I wanted to avoid him. But every job I made was always pointing to him! Others not literally to him but somehow related to what he was doing. It blows my mind right there. I wanted to get a scoop and humiliate him once his dirty business was published on the newspaper with my name as the great photographer who got the scoop. Yes! That was my sweet revenge but… but I’m scared. Scared not because I know he will get me from that or he might rape or do nasty things to me again! I don’t know why I was afraid?

Things suddenly changed after I was saved by Asami when I was kidnapped by Fei Long. That’s when I realized my feelings about him. He saved me multiple times, who would not fall in love with a man like that? Powerful, handsome with a god-like body that everyone dreamed of. Not to mention the voice manly enough to make every hair in my body stand. It was my first time falling in love. I should have not loved him right? After what he did to me, I might be crazy! I was still afraid of my feelings and never consider it as love but hate. I tried to hide it by always bickering at him every time he made me feel embarrassed. I don’t want him to see through me, it’s embarrassing and frustrating at the same time.

It’s been three years since I started living with him in his penthouse. It’s not that I agree to live with him! I was forced but thinking about it, it lessens my costs, I was able to save! That was fulfilling. I cook and clean and entertain him every night. It’s not that I’m obliged to entertain him! I was mostly forced! But sometimes it was great. You can say I was like a housewife tending to his husband’s needs at home, waiting for him to come home after a heavy day at work. I wish it was like that. If ever I only know what he feels for me, I might not be this confused. There were times when he was gentle and there were times when he just wanted to vent his frustration from work to me. I can’t defy him! Always telling me that he owns me and no one can satisfy me other than him. _Yeah right fuck it! Always full of himself bastard!_

Something came up to me. What if I confessed to him, what would be his reaction? It’s embarrassing but I need it to clear my confusions. Today maybe I should pay him a visit to his office and asked him. But what if he doesn’t feel the same way to me? What should I do? _Naaah~_ I’ll deal with it later.

I was at the foot of Sion building ready to burst inside when I spotted Asami’s guard. It’s Kirishima and Sou clearing the way as if some important person will be passing through and of course it’s for the bastard Asami. I saw Asami leaving the building with a woman clinging at his arm. The woman was beautiful, she was blonde, a foreigner? They look good together; it somehow made me a little irritated. I hid behind a post enough so that he and his guards will not notice me.

“Maybe another business partner? Sending her off I guess?” I said as I watched them intently.

I heard some girls gossiping nearby and it catches my attention because they were talking about Asami and the woman.

“They look good together right?” The woman asked her companion.

“Uhn. They said that the woman is a princess of some small western country.” Wow a princess!? Nice catch Asami for a business partner. I wonder what country?

“Ohh.. that was a big catch for Asami-sama. Another business?”

“They said it was not only business but engagement between Asami-sama and the princess.” What? I was shocked as I looked back to the two images that just walked out the building.

“Ohh.. That’s not surprising at all. Asami-sama deserves only the best.“ I saw the girl nodded then squealed. “Look at that!” she pointed at Asami’s way and I reverted my eyes back at them. It feels like the world was crushing over me. I saw the woman kissed Asami’s lips and he smiled. The bastard smiled just like how he smiled whenever the two of us were alone. He never showed that smile to everyone except me!

 _‘hahaha’_ I laughed sarcastically inside my head as I started to walk back to where the penthouse is forgetting all about the confession I planned earlier. I didn’t notice that tears were already escaping my eyes as I ran. _‘Takaba Akihito you fool!’_ When I was inside the penthouse I breakdown into sobs as I slid my back on the door and sat hugging my knees pouring all the pain out.

I guess I cried for almost five hours as I noticed the clock strikes four in the afternoon. I get up and fix myself. _‘Why are you crying Akihito? You’re pathetic’_ I told myself. I should not cry I should be happy for Asami that finally he found a woman better for his taste. ‘Should we celebrate?’ I went to the kitchen and wear my apron and started to work on the foods inside the refrigerator. ‘We should have a feast!’ Asami will be home for sure and tell me about their engagement; at least we can celebrate one last time.

While cooking, my head wonders about Asami and the woman. I imagined that they already have kids running around the penthouse, a girl with a beautiful blond hair and a pair of golden eyes and the boy with a jet black hair and brown eyes, perfect children for the great Asami. I smiled imagining how happy he would be having two angels running cheerfully at his home calling him Daddy, Dad or Papa. I know he will be a good father and a good father needs a good wife to be the mother of his angels. Then the image of the woman earlier flashed in my memories. _Why does it hurt so bad?_

The whistle of the pot indicating that the soup was already done brings me back to my senses. There were tears in my eyes. _‘Crap! Stop crying Akihito!’_ I wiped my face once more and turned off the fire and once again rummage the refrigerator to see what else I can cook. After almost two hours of preparations and the refrigerator almost left empty, I finished preparing the table. _‘Pefect’_ I said and I was about to reach for my phone when it suddenly rings. It was Asami. I tried to act normal when I answered the phone

“Oh! Asami!?”

“Takaba, I won’t be home tonight. No need to cook for me.” He said and on the background I heard a girl with a different accent called him. _‘Ryuchi’_ I was stunned and didn’t reply for a while. “Takaba?”

“Ahh.. okay.” My only reply and the line went dead. I stared at the food on the table. I don’t have the appetite to eat anymore but I can’t just waste these foods. I started to eat little by little but every time I swallowed, I just throw up the sink.

I gave up eating everything and started to pack it in bento style thinking maybe Asami can just reheat it tomorrow morning for breakfast. _‘I should also make Kirishima and Sou a bento.’_ I slowly pack everything in three packages. The other food will last a week if it will be refrigerated properly. I will just leave them notes.

I’m done with the kitchen, I cleaned and washed everything. It was nearly twelve midnight but here I am cleaning everything in this lonesome penthouse. I walked to my room and sit on my bed looking into nothingness. The words from the gossiping woman rang to my ears. _**‘Asami-sama deserves only the best’** _

A no-name photographer like me has nothing compare to a princess and I’m a guy! I can’t bear Asami’s child. I don’t have a chance to win against any woman. A woman will never give him a hard time, unlike me who always put him in danger. I’m just a burden. I’m just nobody, freeloader in this house; I’m only here as some sort of thing for Asami’s pleasure and nothing more.

I laughed again. “Hahahahahah” It rungs around the four corners of my bedroom. I laugh at how pitiful I was, thinking something about love between me and Asami. “You are a fucking pathetic idiot Akhito and you are a fucking bastard Asami!”

I’m decided. I will end everything right now. _I should have done this before everything turns out painful like this!_ I took my bag out just enough to bring a couple of clothes and my camera. If I bring a whole luggage, Asami’s men might follow me and report me immediately to him. I don’t want to see him anymore. I want him to be happy. Seeing how he smiled earlier after the woman kissed him made my heart clenched in pain, but I’m not evil to take away that happiness from him. This will be the only way. I’ll just lock these feelings inside my heart forever. Our relationship is nothing from the start anyway. I should have realized it from the start.

“Everything is good!” I packed my bag and ready to leave. Once again I looked around the house that has been my home for three years, remembering everything, leaves my eyes in so much tears and my heart in so much pain. I bowed before saying aloud. _**“Thank you for letting me stay here for a while and thanks for the memories dear penthouse. Please take good care of Asami and his soon to be family just like how you take care of me.”**_ I told the house like it was some human. I think I’m getting crazy. I laughed a pathetic laugh again. _‘hahahahaha’_

I locked the door behind me. I took out my phone and dialed Asami’s number but it registers me through voice mail which was new to me. Since the beginning Asami picked up my call every time I call him. Then the image of Asami and the woman in bed registered in my mind. I fight the tears from falling out of my eyes. I took a deep breath before leaving him a message. I slid my phone back to my pocket and started to run out of the penthouse to the station. ‘Goodbye Asami’

_**This is my first love at the same time my first heartbreak.** _

 

 


	2. My possession, My desires, My frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Asami do?  
> Asami's POV this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter. thanks for your comment dear readers.  
> I'm not really good when it comes to Asami's POV.. I hope I met your expectations.

_Kill, eradicate, torture, and expand business possibilities and assets._ That’s how I work. Those who became a threat to my dynasty will be eradicated; those who betrayed me will be tortured until they wished for their own death. Those who will go against me, of course will die. Be useful to me and you will be spared by my mercy. My life is neither boring nor special just normal. I will do what I want and what is right for me. I don’t care if I stepped on someone, I’m rich and powerful no one dares to defy me.

The time my little monster appeared was unexpected. Who would have thought that a kid like him can stir up something inside me? I never thought how wild he was until he escaped us the first time we cornered him. How can a kid like him run off against three six footer guys? It was the first time I saw someone jump off the building just to save his ass. He sticks out his tongue like a kid who won over a bunch of bullies. It’s amusing; it made me somehow excited and makes my heart jump in so much anticipation. I, the great Asami Ryuichi, for the first time lost to a boy? That’s impossible. I want him, I want to play with him some more.

I planned for our next meeting; bribe someone to set him up in a fake stake-out. _I got him! Hmm_., I did what I wanted to do. I forced him. It can’t be helped. He’s so cute that I wanted to taste every part of him. Torture him until he begged for my mercy, yet he was so stubborn and it turned me on more than I expected. Takaba Akihito you are one of a kind, definitely worthy to be my prize. _I will never be satisfied, I need more of you._

My possession was taken away from me by my rival Fei Long! I never thought that our dispute from the past will lead us into this mess. I can’t do anything for a couple of days. I was shot twice and needed to fully recover but it won’t stop me from reassuring Takaba’s safety. I pulled every source I have and planned well on how to get my possession back. They will pay! Those who get what is mine will never see the rising sun again! **_Takaba Akihito is mine and mine alone!_**

For the first time in my life I lost my composure, hearing his trembling voice over the phone ignite the fury inside me. My mind went blank and I killed the guy sent by Mikhail. For the first time in my life I felt so afraid! I saw Takaba being shot before my eyes! I thought it will be the end of everything, of my possession. But thank god it was just scraped bullet. It feels like the longest days of my life. I’m decided! I will never take away my eyes off him again. No matter what happen I will make sure that he will come back to me and only to me.

_Takaba Akihito how much do you want me to do everything for you?_

Three years had passed and I’m still enjoying everything. I never thought that I would be having this so much fun! Going home is fun, eating at home is fun, and our nightly activity is awesome. It amuses me every time he denied how great I was in bed and how he feel towards me. _Fufufu. You can’t fool me Akihito. You can’t hide your feelings because long time ago I already saw through you._ I’ll just wait until you declare your love to me.

There’s another business partnership to be sealed. Here I am putting up my mask for this woman. A princess of some western country interested in merging with my company, beautiful and sophisticated, well mannered? **Boring**. It was her father whom I wanted to talk to, but due to some obligations left in his country he sent his daughter instead. It pissed me, what would a girl like her know something about the industry of petroleum? Her clinginess irritates me. If only this merging is not that big and important, I’ve already shoved this girl away. I sighed. A little more and the deed will be signed.

We decided a lunch-out meeting with this princess. What was her name again? Luisia? Like I care. I escorted her out of the building to my waiting limo but it surprises me when she turned around and steals a kiss. _Bitch!_ I put up a smile and followed her inside. I will play with you a little more.

There was a message from the king asking me to accompany his daughter for her entire stay in Japan. At first I wanted to reject the request. It is night already and I wanted to go home to Akihito but I agree only just for tonight. _Just for this night._

I get my phone in my pocket and dialed Akihito’s number. It only took a few seconds and I heard his voice on the other line.

“Oh! Asami!?”

“Takaba, I won’t be home tonight. No need to cook for me.” I told him and the woman popped out the door and called my name with an accented tone. ‘ _Ryuichi’_ Damn she irritates the hell out of me! Then I realized Akihito hasn’t said anything yet. “Takaba”

“Ahh.. okay.” I heard him replied and the call was ended. I wanted to talk to him some more and ask how was his day but this girl keeps on looking at me and waiting for me, if I could just kill her. _A little bit more, you can endure Asami Ryuichi they were the best asset for expanding Sion_.

We are inside a bar. I ordered some light drinks for her and a heavy one for me, but she insisted to have a taste of what is mine so I gave her some. Just one sip of the liquid made her tipsy. I smirked and asked Kirishima to handle me the deeds to be signed. A minute later the merging was done as easy as that. Always remember; _never let your guard down when you’re with me._ When the princess was flat out of her senses I carried her to her room. I failed to notice that my phone slid out of my pocket to the limo’s couch. After getting her to her bed, I left immediately and went straight to the limo. I spotted my phone on the couch, took it and saw Akihito's message.

“ _Bastard, I will be out for a while. There’s another urgent stake-out. You have food waiting for you at the counter just heat it up. Don’t forget to eat! I left some notes.”  
_

There was long pause before he continued. _“Goodbye Asami”_

I felt something was different with the message. It makes me wanted to go home and see Takaba in that instant. I called Kirishima to ready the limo and went home straight.

It was dark when I came home. I know Takaba was out for another stake-out but my uneasiness was still strong. I tried to call him but it only registers me to voicemail. I think he turned off his phone again. He does this every time he was out for stake-out so that no one will bother him. At time like this I’m already at my computer tracking his whereabouts. I put a tracking device in his phone just in case something related to what happened in Hong Kong happened again. I was relieved he was still in Tokyo near Shibuya station. I went to the kitchen to get some drinks when I passed by the counter and saw three large bentos with my name, Kirishima and Sou. There’s a note below.

**_Asami,_ **

**_I think I cook a lot last night. I can’t eat everything._ **

**_Share the other two bentos to Kirishima and Sou okay?_ **

**_Don’t be greedy. By the way there were ready to eat_ **

**_foods I packed inside the ref. I think it will last for a week._ **

**_Just heat it up. Okay?_ **

**_P.S. Congratulations ^_^_ **

**_T.A._ **

 

 _Congratulations?_ Did he know something about the merging? I shrugged, he is Akihito I know he have other sources too.

 _I wonder how much did he cooked?_ I looked inside the refrigerator and was shocked to see the amount of prepared food inside. With the hierarchy of notes of what day the food must be reheated and eaten. I just realized that he actually used a whole week of supply. _A whole week of stake-out?_ I guess no Takaba Akihito for a week. I sighed and went to take a quick shower before going to bed.

A week had passed and no Takaba Akihito returned. There were no calls and no sights of him in Tokyo! _What did you d this time Akihito?_ I decided to go to where the tracking device in his phone leads me. His phone was left lying under the bridge near Harajuku station. _I’m starting to get pissed with this game Akihito._ I immediately dispersed my men all over Tokyo to look for him. The uneasiness feeling returned. What if he was kidnapped again? What if he was in danger? I need to protect him _. You didn’t run away this time right? There’s no reason you would run away from me_.

The weeks turned out months but still no Akihito. I’m frustrated! I searched all over Japan but there were no traces of him. I searched every mortuary maybe his body was there and I’m glad there is none. I asked his friends but they said Akihito hasn’t talked to them since then. I tried getting some information from his family but they didn’t know either. My blood boils when I learned that his company never gave him a week of stake-out instead Akihito said that he will be out for an indefinite leave. _‘Damn it Takaba!’_

Months turned out years; I lost count of how many times I’ve been out searching for him. After my work is done, I searched for him. Every time I’m out of the country for business trip, I searched for him. If there’s any opportunity I searched for him. But there were no leads pointing to his whereabouts, it makes me damn crazy.

 ** _Where are you Akihito? Are you confused about something? Did I do something wrong? I wish to see you, to hold you, to kiss you and make love to you all over again. Please come back to me._** Again I found myself inside his room sitting on his bed reflecting and once more promised that I will never give up. _I have no plan on giving up Takaba even if take years I will still find you! Once I take a good hold of you again, I will chain you and never let you go!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I cleared everything about Asami's feelings.  
> Thank you guys for your comments.. I decided I should write more. I also don't want this to end up Aki being hurt. please look forward to more chapters.. enjoy..  
> thanks for reading ^_^


	3. My second love, My second heartache, My precious one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much pain do Akihito needs to go through before he achieve true happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments to Asami's POV on chapter 2. Honestly I had a hard time writing his POV... I don't really know how Asami thinks.. fufufufufu..  
> WARNING: TOTAL ANGSTY CHAPTER.. it's okay to kill me after you read it. ;) hehehehe  
> the present is almost 5 years after Akihito run away from Asami

“Haruki!!” Akihito yelled as he runs after the boy who was kept on running all around their house naked. “How many times do I have to tell you not to run? Put on some clothes you might catch a cold!” He catches the boy and immediately slid the shirt to him.

“Papa no fun!” the little boy pouted as he wiggled himself out of Akihito’s arm but his father has no plan on letting him go.

Akihito sighed as he carried the boy to the kitchen. “I’m worried. What if you get yourself exhausted again and collapsed?” He put him on his chair and started to feed him. “Do you want papa to be sad?”

Haruki shook his head. “But haru wants to run! Run! Run!”

“Once you’re better, Papa will allow you to run nonstop. Okay?” He assured the boy.

“When will that be?” The boy tilted his head on the side.

“Hmmm..” Akihito pulled out 3 types of tablet on the medicine kit. “If you drink lots of this.” He handed it to the boy with a glass of water.

“But Haru already drink lots and lots of this!” The boy sticks his tongue out, a sign that he’s disgusted. “And it doesn’t taste good Papa. I don’t want to drink that anymore.”

Akihito chuckled. “Then no running if no drinking.” Defeated, the boy obliged as Akihito helped him to drink up all three medicines.

“Very good Haruki.” He patted the boy’s head and smiled.

“Can I run now papa?” The boy asked with eyes wide in anticipation.

“Not yet.” He saw the boy sulked as he lowered his head. “Remember, today we’re going to see mama right?” The boy raised his head and eagerly nodded.

“Hai! I want to see mama!” The boy excitedly fidgeted on his chair.

“Wait for me here, I’ll just get our coats okay?” The boy nodded gain and waits patiently while chanting loudly. “Haru is going to mama! Haru and papa are going to see mama!”

Akihito came back and when everything was settled he carried Haruki out of the house. While walking, Haruki keeps on chanting and every time the boy saw a neighbor he cheerfully told them that they will visit his mother. They passed by a flower shop and purchased a bouquet of sunflower, his wife’s favorite.

“It’s been a year, right Aki?” The old lady who runs the shop asked him.

“Yes. It came too fast.” Akihito looked at the lady and smiled. “We’ll get going Subaru-san.” He bowed his head while Haruki waved his hand to the old lady.

“Take care you two.” The old lady waved at them.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at their destination; he settled Haruki down and started to work on the unwanted weeds that keeps growing on the side of the cold stone. Haruki started to help Akihito pulling out the weeds. They put the dried leaves on a black plastic that they brought with them. Putting all unnecessary dirt inside and setting aside before washing the cold stone with a label **_Hanako Takaba._**

After they finished cleaning the tomb, Akihto lit some incense and put the flower on top of the stone.

“Haruki tell mama everything you want to tell her okay?” The boy nodded and started to chant everything while Akihito silently prays on his side. But once in a while was interrupted to laugh when his boy said something silly and funny.

“Mama, look Haru grew a lot.” The boy put his hand on top of his head as he compared the height he grew for the past year. “Last time I was this tall.” He leveled his hand on his eyes then to the top of his head and giggled. “Haru wants to run and jump and run and jump but papa is a bully, he doesn’t want Haru to play outside either.” A pout was visible to his face. Akihito battled to take a peak and silently chuckled. “Haru doesn’t like to drink the medicines anymore but Papa said that if I don’t drink them, I won’t be allowed to run!” The boy sulked again but immediately lit up when he remembered something. “Haru have new friends, Ai-chan and Sho-chan. They were the kids at the daycare. They were good to me. They always share their foods and we all play together.”

While the boy was busy with his story-telling, Akihito can’t help but reminisced the days with her former wife.

A year after he left Asami, he met Hanako in Sapporo. The girl was working as one of the staff in an inn. Akihito learned that she was also a runaway. Hanako came from a very poor family in Okinawa. Her father forced her to an arrange marriage in order pay for his debts that’s why she decided to leave and ended up in one of the remote areas in Sapporo. They became friends easily because they understand each other’s circumstances. They both love the freedom they had and the new life they had.

Taking pictures of her along with the sea, birds and flowers became Akihito’s new hobby. According to Akihito, she’s more beautiful compared to Momohara Ai, with the aura of pureness and innocence. They suddenly grow fond of each other. At first both didn’t want to admit that they were slowly falling for each other, especially Akihito who swears not to fell in love again. Or he still hasn’t get over with his first love. Until one day when Hanako was abducted by a bunch of men that they learned to be the men of Hanako’s fiancé, Akihito helped her and both runaway to the northern parts of Hokkaido, in the coast of Wakkanai. With the burst of event that night, they’re feelings both heated up to the point that they can’t take it anymore and accidentally made love to each other. They grew awkward with each other after that night and both regretted what happened.

Weeks later they found out that Hanako was pregnant with Haruki. They were shocked at first but Akihito decided to take the responsibility and married her. He loves her but not as much as how he loved Asami. Hanako knew about Akihito’s first love but the guy never mentioned that it was a guy and that he was the great business lord. She doesn’t ask any details anymore, she valued his privacy and she doesn’t want to put Akihito in pain again. To her the most important is the present, the past is in the past, and right now all she wanted to do is to be a good wife and mother to both Akihito and their soon to be born child. Akihito admired her for that. With the past months he started to forget about Asami as he focused himself in taking care of his wife. The neighborhood was kind. They found a cheap house near the shore and they gave Akihito a job in the sea. What’s good about the place is that it was far away from the city, only few people lived by and they protect each other’s privacy. They didn’t give information that easily especially to new guys or tourists. Maybe this is why Asami was unable to locate his whereabouts.

When Haruki was born both were really excited with the new phase of their life. The first months were difficult to both of them but still they managed and they’re helpful neighborhood helped them a lot. Akihito sometimes thought if Asami also felt this kind of happiness. He wonders if how many children Asami already had. There’s some sadness in him but he never let it take over him and by just thinking about his little family, the sadness was replaced by overwhelming feeling of happiness.

He thought that finally happiness and peace has come to his life. He didn’t wish for anything anymore. He felt completed and hoped that everything will last forever. But he hasn’t prepared for the worst yet. Two years after Haruki was born, Hanako collapsed. Akihito later on learned that his wife suffered from a congenital heart disease. The doctor told her that she was still lucky to reach the age of twenty seven and to bear a child without complications on her pregnancy. Then she confessed that during her pregnancy, she secretly visited her doctor who specialized in her disease just to ensure the safety of the child inside her.

One night the doctor talked to Akihito about his wife’s condition and he confessed that Hanako will not last any longer, probably only a few months, weeks or worst days. For the second time, Akihito felt his world collapsed on him. He was totally scared of what will happen to his wife. That night he talked to his wife.

 _“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”_ Akihito squeezed her hand gently.

“ _I’m sorry for keeping this to you. I don’t want to worry you._ ” She lifted her hand to stroke Akihito’s cheeks.

 _“You should have.. So that I can take care of you.”_ Akihito kissed her hand gently. _“And you got treated as soon as possible.”_

There’s an awkward silent after that. Hanako knew that it’s too late for her. They can’t afford any surgery; they don’t even have enough money for her hospital expenses. There were many times she told Akihito that she wanted to go home, but his husband insisted that she should stay. She knew that Akihito worked night and day so that he can bring home money for her treatment. She doesn’t want to see her husband suffer anymore because of her but she can’t do anything, Akihito was as stubborn as usual.

“ _Aki_ ” She whispered. _“Thank you.”_

 _“For what?”_ Akihito rests his chin on the bed to level with his wife’s eyes.

“ _For everything._ ”

“ _hmmm.._ ” He stroked the woman’s forehead.

 _“I’ve never been this happy in my whole life. Even if it is only for a small amount of time I felt fulfilled. Completed”_ She continued _. “Thank you for giving me a chance to love you.”_ She squeezed Akihito’s hand tightly. _“Thank you for giving me Haruki.”_

 _“hmmmm.”_ Akihito only listens.

 _“You know I’ve never thought that there will be a chance for me to have a family more to have a kid of my own. Since I was young, I know it’s impossible for me because I don’t know how long I am going to live. I’m still lucky right?”_ She smiled but was interrupted by a series of cough. Akihito rubbed his back to sooth the pain.

 _“Promise me Aki.”_ She intently looked at his eyes. _“Promise me that you will take care of our little sunshine.”_

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Akihito hissed. _“We’ll take care of him together! You will get better soon! I promised that. Everything will be okay and everything will be back to normal.”_ Akihito doesn’t want to lose hope. He will do everything for his wife, for his family.

 _“I hope so. But I can feel it; my body is getting weak…”_ Akihito interrupted her. He doesn’t want to listen to his wife’s negativity, it makes him hopeless.

 _“You need to sleep.”_ Akihito stroked her hair lulling her to sleep. “ _Sleep now Hana._ ”

 _“Thank you for loving me Aki.”_ Her last word before she fell asleep. When he knew that she was already asleep, he went to the bathroom and silently cried. He asked himself why it had to happen to him again. Did he do something wrong to suffer this kind of fate? He doesn’t want to go through that same pain again, being left by someone you love.

A week later Hanako died. For the second time around, his love ended faster than before. For the second time around his world shattered into pieces. He thought that maybe fate doesn’t want him to be happy with love. He decided not to love anymore and give all his love to his child. He needed to be strong for their little angel. He promised her that he will do everything to protect their child and to give him all the love he can give.

He thought that god was really cruel to him. One night little Haruki had difficulty in breathing. Akihito started to panic. He didn’t know what to do but thanks to their neighbors they were able rushed the boy to the nearest hospital. Upon further diagnosis they learned that Haruki inherited his mom’s disease. After hearing that, Akihito broke down in front of his neighbors. He started questioning god why it was always him. He didn’t do anything bad why was he punished like this. Was it the effects of his stakes-out before? Did karma have its revenge on him? Was he cursed when he ran away from Asami?

There were times when he wished that instead of his son, it was him who should suffer. He felt bad for his little one. He was still young to go through something painful like that. Every night he wakes up in the middle of the night just to watch his son sleeping. He was afraid, what if he woke up and his son is not breathing anymore. Haruki is the only one left to him, if he’s also taken away from him, he didn’t know what will happen to him, and probably he will die too.

He was deep in his thought when he felt a tugged on his shirt.

“Papa why are you crying?” He heard his son’s concerned voice.

“Papa just misses mama.” He wiped his tears and smiled at his son. “Do you miss mama too?”

The boy only nodded. Akihito carried him and the boy nuzzled his head on Akihito’s neck.

“Haruki, please don’t leave papa huh.” Aki told his son as he hugged him protectively.

The boy hugged him back and nodded. “Haruki will never leave papa, Haruki will always be together with papa.”

Akihito smiled and carried the sleepy boy out of the cemetery.

 

**Meanwhile, in the heart of Tokyo.**

“Asami-sama do you really have to go? You know we can handle it..” Kirishima was interrupted by Asami.

“Are you doubting me Kirishima?”

“No Asami-sama. But we are talking about kids here. Kids are annoying.”

“What? Do you think I’ll shoot a kid if it annoys me?” Asami amusingly asked his secretary. “How ridiculous are you Kirishima?”

“I’m Sorry Asami-sama.”

“Tell Suoh to ready the limo in ten minutes we’re going.”

“Yes. Asami-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it guys.. ughhh I better hide now I guess.. XD I hope the phase is not too fast.... I wanted to focus on the present setting for the next chapters.  
> I'm really sorry for putting Akihito in so much pain..I can't help it I just love Angst.. ugh....  
> BTW.. my next update will probably after Christmas.. hopefully.. heheheh
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!! ^_^ and sorry for making your holiday sad after reading this chapter.. ugh... >_


	4. Desperate Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter 4 enjoy. ^_^

Asami’s wide range of corporations has gone through a series of changes. The old Sion who mainly focused on business assets and deals decided to do some charity works. Asami randomly chose the organization to support in which it specializes on children born with different cases of heart ailments. It’s been a year since they started the project and for the first time Asami agreed to show himself and agreed to give a speech.

 

“This way Asami-sama.”

 

Asami followed by Kirishima and Souh walked in the hallway of the hospital lead by the president of the organization towards the function room that held 50 children with their mothers. Today is the annual thanks giving of the organization and the children will be performing a couple of dances and songs, showing their deepest gratitude to their sponsors.

 

The once noisy room suddenly became silent when the three black suited men entered. There’s a bit of tension for a while until president introduced them. The children as well as the mothers smiled and clapped in recognition, learning that the ones in front of them were the kind-hearted people who shoulder their daily treatments. Along the other side of the room were the reporters and media whom Asami personally approved to cover the event for today.

 

Some of the children started to perform their numbers while other moms were busy stealing glances at Asami, admiring how handsome he was. He heard them whispering, asking if he was already married and if he was, they whined in jealousy for that lucky woman. Asami being used to it just watched absentmindedly wishing that the event will come to an end. It’s not that he dislikes it, he’s only agenda was to make sure that his face would be published on the news paper and the event would be shown on local and international tv hoping that Akihito will somehow see him.

 

He believed that if Akihito saw him doing things like charities, his boy will come out of curiosity. But nothing changes; still no Akihito came back to him. For the first time he will give a speech to a bunch of children and mothers. Funny isn’t it? A crime lord and a well-known boss of the underground business giving a sentimental speech for hopeless kids, what would his enemy think about him? That the great Asami-sama has soft spots for dying kids? Asami knew that this was out of his character but he will go through any methods just to lure Akihito out of his hiding place. A small charity like this will never change him as a crime lord. What his enemy thinks doesn’t concern him, what he wanted is Akihito. Desperate? Yes he is.

 

After delivering his speech, the president shook his hand and handed him a plaque of recognition as their token of appreciation for granting their request to be their special guest. After a series of picture taking and interviews, Asami hurriedly fled out of the hospital to the limo to attend some urgent matters.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The limo was stuck on traffic near Shinjuku intersection. Asami was looking outside the window when he spotted a blonde guy on tattered jeans, sneakers and sleeveless hoodie looking at a camera shop. The boy’s face seems pressed on the glass of the store admiring the different models of the cameras on display.

 

“Akihito” He whispered and suddenly went out of the car to run towards the boy.

 

“Asami-sama!” Kirishima shouted but was ignored as his boss continued towards the boy. Heart beating faster every second he came closer to the boy. Asami hardly grabbed the boys arm. They boy was startled as he looked at Asami.

 

“I..I’m sorry sir!” The boy stuttered. “I…I’m just admiring the cameras. I’m not going to steal them.” Asami anticipation died as he let go of the boy’s arm. The time Kirishima went by his side, the boy was already blocks away.

 

“Asami-sama?” Kirishima’s worried voice snapped Asami back to reality.

 

“Let’s go back Kirishima.” Asami walked back to the limo followed by Kirishima. Suoh waited at the driver’s seat as Kirishima opened the door for the boss. The two guards shared a concerned glance at each other before the secretary slid inside the passenger side and Souh started to drive through the busy street.

 

**“It’s fucking five years Akihito.”**

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once Haruki was already asleep, Akihito returned to his spot on the couch. In front of him were papers messily spread on top of the table. He rubbed the back of his neck while fondling in each paper. He sighed in frustrations and rested his back on the couch.

 

“I never thought that being a single dad is tougher than being a freelance photographer.”

 

His savings when he was still a freelance photographer was long gone. He used the money to save his wife but then turned into nothing. Now he worked his ass day and night in order to support his son’s treatment.

 

He sat up straight and again returned to work. With a pen on his hand, a calculator on his side and a clean white paper, he organized the papers and started on his nightly routine. Every night he started to budget everything from his small salary. Mostly will go to his son’s medicinr, the next would be for their house rent and the remaining for their food and Haruki’s fourth birthday was just a month away. Akihito wanted to surprise his son by throwing him a little party with a few of their neighbors. He wanted to give him a cake and the toy car, the boy always had his eyes whenever they passed by the store near the kindergarten. Yet there is even not enough, even a few coins he saved on a jar under his clothes would not suffice.

 

Asking Takato and Kou for help was not his option either. For the past five years he hasn’t contacted anyone, even his family heard nothing of him. Akihito doesn’t want to burden them, and asking for help after missing for five years is a no-no, thinking that maybe his parents will disown him for missing in action and suddenly return asking for help. Despite everything, Akihito was still a stubborn and prideful brat.

 

“What if I asked help from him?” He pondered on his idea but shook his head immediately. “Hahaha. Hell no! After running away, I don’t have the guts to face him anymore and beside he wouldn’t help me.” He thought. _‘Who am I anyway? Just his past no woth.’_ “And besides I might ruin his perfect family if I returned.” Speaking of family, a pang of jealousy hit him. “Why is it not me?” He asked while he buried his face on his hands. “I should have that perfect family and not him!”

 

“Takaba Akihito you still had your pride!” He shouted but then sulked back thinking if his pride can save his son’s life. “Argggghhhh!!!” He ruffled his hair in annoyance. “I need coffee!” Then he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and went back to the sofa.

 

“There must be another way.”

 

Lost in his thoughts, Akihito was startled when he heard a sob followed by a series of pants. He looked at the source of the sound and to his horror he saw Haruki at the door of their room, on his knees, hands clasped on his chest, mouth open catching for air and eyes seeking his help.

 

“Pa..pa.. I..” Haruki tried to form his words. “can---can’t bre—breath.” Akihito immediately ran to his side to catch him before the boy loses consciousness.

 

“Haruki!!” Akihito patted his son’s cheeks not letting his son fall into deep unconsciousness. “Haruki! Hold on!” Akihito wrapped the boy on a blanket and rushed out to the hospital just a few blocks away from their house.

 

Akihito was thankful for the immediate response of the staff, Haruki was immediately sent to the emergency room. Akihito was trembling with fear as he paced back and forth outside the emergency room, praying for his son’s life. This was not the first time Haruki had an attack but he can’t stay still, he hasn’t yet recovered from the attacks that killed his wife. He was afraid that the same attack might take his son’s life.

 

Thirty minutes was like hell for Akihito. Haruki was then move to the recovery room still unconscious but already in stable condition. The doctor advised him to have a two day rest at the hospital to monitor his conditions.

 

“How’s.. How’s my son’s condition sensei?” With trembling voice, Akihito tried to seek answer from the doctor. The doctor saw from the look Akihito was giving him, the young man was terribly afraid about the outcome of his son’s condition.

 

“I’m afraid that we can’t do anything the next time your son had an attack.”

 

“What do you mean sensei?”

 

“To tell you the truth Takaba, we don’t have the right equipment and medicines here in our hospital. I don’t want to think that the next attack might be fatal. Based on the latest test we had, his heart is weakening.”

 

“Is there anything we can do about his condition sensei?” Akihito was shaken hopeless. Eyes begging as he asked the doctor. “I.. please sensei save him.”

 

“Don’t worry there’s another option Takaba.” Akihito’s eyes lightened up as there was still hope for his son.

 

“Heart surgery is the only way to save your son but I don’t recommend it yet. Haruki is too young and I’m afraid that the surgery is fatal at his age right now. In other words, Haruki’s condition needs to be monitored regularly. There will also be different tests needed until his body is ready for the surgery. This little hospital is not capable of that Takaba. As I said earlier, we don’t have the latest equipment for monitoring your son’s condition and staying here might worsen it. But don’t worry there’s an organization that specializes on heart ailments here in Japan. They catered mostly the needs of the patients suffering from any heart diseases. That organization monitors their patients regularly until they are capable of the surgery.” The doctor looked at Akihito and he saw the anticipation and hope in his hazel eyes. “And most of the patients are children so bringing Haruki might help him recuperate. What do you think?”

 

“Of course sensei! We want to go.” Akihito excitedly replied but then realized something. “But.. I’m afraid I can’t avail the services of the organization… Uhmm you know we don’t have…..”

 

The doctor sense that Akihito was reluctant because of money issues, he decided to interrupt the young man. “Don’t worry Takaba. My colleague is the president of that organization and I can refer you to him if you want. And you don’t have to pay any amount because a big private company was supporting the organization.”

 

Akihito was brimming in joy as he hugged the doctor. “Thank You sensei! I.. I don’t know how to thank you.”

 

“It’s okay. You also helped a lot around here and I know how hard it was for you after your wife’s death.” The doctor patted his back. “But there’s one problem.”

 

“Huh?” Akihito was getting confused. Everything was already perfect yet there was still a problem? “What is it sensei?”

 

“The organization is in Tokyo.” The doctor saw the sudden change in Akihito. Dr. Yamano was one of the first people who took in Akihito and Hanako during their escape from Sapporo. He knew about their circumstances, though they lied by telling the doctor that they were lovers and their parents wanted to separate them that’s why they decided to runaway. “Just think of it Takaba. But I hope you decide soon before the next attack happens.” The doctor patted his shoulder before leaving the room.

 

Akihito sat on the chair beside the sleeping Haruki’s bed, burying his head on his palms contemplating on the option Yamano sensei gave him. A big part of him doesn’t want to go back to Tokyo. There’s a 99.99 percent that he might cross Asami’s path again. Akihito thought all of the negative possibilities that Asami might have done to him if the crime lord knew that he was back in Tokyo. He might be separated from his son. That’s the least thing he wanted to happen. What should he do now? Either way his son’s life was on the line.

 

He lifted his head and looked at his son’s sleeping face. His little mouth and nose enclosed in a large oxygen mask that mostly covered three fourths of his little face. The pale complexion and the thin structure of his body made his heart clenched in pain. He hated this vulnerable sight that reminds him of his wife’s last days in the hospital. He closed his eyes to brush off the bitter memories as he hold tightly on his son’s little hand.

 

For the past two days Akihito stay by his son in the hospital. He was lucky to have an understanding boss who knew about his son’s condition and let him off. Those two days he tried to think over the offer from Yamano sensei. And the night before Haruki will be released, Akihito made up his mind.

 

 _“Screw pride! Screw Asami! Move on Akihito.”_ He thought. _“You are doing this for Haruki, Akihito. Just stick to 0.01 percent that you will never cross paths again.”_ A little confidence was all he needed. He was Takaba Akihito, how many near-death experiences he had before when he was still in stake out missions? He was kidnapped and shot that almost took his life but look he was still breathing. He escaped Asami before, he can do it again! “I’ll just deal with the future problems along the way.”

 

He stared at the application form given by Yamano sensei. He took a deep breath and took out the pen from his pocket and started filling up information.

 

**“My top priority now is my son and not my own life.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update.  
> Thank you for the previous comments on chapter 3. I'm sorry I can't reply on them I'm on a rush right now..  
> I'll apologize in advance for late/slow updates because work is piling up and I need to catch up.. >_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still thinking if I'll post this as oneshot or multiple chapters. but for now it's just a oneshot and depends to you readers if you want me to continue.  
> thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
